1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving integrated circuit, a display device including the same, and a method of measuring a bonding resistance by using the driving integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat type display device includes a display panel and a driving device. The display panel includes a display unit and a non-display unit. The display unit includes a plurality of pixels located at regions where a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of lines cross each other. The non-display unit, that is, the periphery of the display unit, includes a data pad and a gate pad, which are respectively formed at the end parts of the gate line and the data line to interface with an external driving device through an electrical signal.
The driving device includes a chip or a film for driving the display panel, for example, a driving integrated circuit (DIC) and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) film.
As a method of mounting a driving integrated circuit on a display panel, there are a chip on glass (COG) method and a film on glass (FOG) method. In the case of the COG method and the FOG method, a bonding resistance (or a COG/FOG resistance) due to the coupling of a display panel, a driving integrated circuit, and a flexible printed circuit film exists. As the COG/FOG resistance increases, poor performance of a display device is caused. Therefore, an accurate measurement of the COG/FOG resistance is very important during a process.